ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Starlight Celebration 2006/Guide
/cheer In my experiences with this event, seeing people using /cheer on the Nomad Moogle (instead of the Twinkling Treant) seems to leave the treant with less HP remaining before it eventually disappears; I'm not sure if this is because doing so causes the moogle to "hold off" the treant for a longer period of time, or if it just causes the treant's HP to deplete at a greater rate. It might not even matter if the treant isn't supposed to be defeated anyway...the lowest I've seen it's HP was ~40%, and that was when there were 8 people cheering on the moogle (the most I've seen). I'm not quite sure where people are getting the idea that the treant is supposed to be the /cheer-target; it doesn't make much sense to cheer on an enemy, and to NOT cheer on allies who are protecting the city. "Ah, what to do? What to do!? The treant won't go away, kupo! Well, I guess it has come down to this... My colleagues and I must take up arms to protect the city from fear! Oh, don't worry. We'll do all the work. But, we sure could use a cheer or two from our humble masters, kupo!" Just my two cents on the matter. Hope everyone is enjoying the event. :) --SZK 12:36, 19 December 2006 (EST) I agree, this seems really weird. However, I did find it very difficult to /cheer the Nomad Moogle, as I couldn't keep my target on him. So I caved in and cheered on the Treant like everyone else. --Tsakiki 15:35, 19 December 2006 (EST) I think if you were to kill the Treant before it reached the Smilebringers, they wouldn't complain about it almost stepping on them (at least, thats what Atagei-Portagei says after it reaches him), and then wouldn't remember to give you the quest to find the Impostor Smilebringer. Just a guess, though, seeing how everyone always spams the Treant, it'll be a while before you can get enough people to spam the Nomad Moogle.--Anonymous 17:00, 19 December 2006 (EST) The smilebringers will only spawn when the Treant gets to the fountain. The only way to get it to the fountain is to cheer the Treant on. I was online right after the update and was one of the first to find the Treant and the nomad moogle. We keept cheering for the moogle for 1 1/2 hour witout nothing happening. Then I and some others started cheering on the Treant instead. The first time the Treant reached the fountain was the first time the smilebringer NPC was spawned. For some reason doesn't the moogles want the real smilebringers to spawn. You also se a moogle when when you check the fake smilebringers. It's a moogle conspiracy. :) Lleo 17:56, 19 December 2006 (EST) Tried this in Phoenix in Bastok. We got everyone to cheer just the Moogle (except one guy...). If you cheer just the moogle, you can eventually get him to kill the tree. It takes far longer than cheering the tree. The tree will actually move backwards instead of forwards to the fountain as the group continues to cheer the moogle. Instead of talking about how strong the tree is getting, the moogle will tell you to continue to cheer him and that they'll take care of it. Once the tree hits 0 HP, it disappears with an emote saying something like "the treant gives up with a single tear..." and then it despawns. However, the smilebringer does not respawn at this point. The fountain decorations remain gone too. A short while later (like, seconds), the tree will respawn back at the starting point, and you can try again. So defeating the tree accomplishes absolutely nothing. You have to cheer on the tree until it reaches the fountain. It's also worth noting that if you don't cheer the tree, you can't get the fake smilebringer quest. You must cheer the tree to participate. — Xenoveritas 11:02, 23 December 2006 (EST) Dream Robe +1 * It is believed that you need max fame with the Holiday Children in order to obtain the Dream Robe+1 You do not need max fame with the Holiday Children to get the Dream Robe+1. I obtained the Dream Robe+1 the next time the Twinkling Treant popped after I had gotten the regular Dream Robe. After getting it I delivered another present to a Mithra child and my fame had rose. I'm sure having high fame with the Holiday Children doesn't hurt your chances of getting the +1 Robe, however.--Anonymous 17:00, 19 December 2006 (EST) Actually, I think you need a good amount of fame (possibly max) because I did the quest for my mule and it took awhile because I had no xmas trees and barely any holiday fame at all (but I did have a NQ dream hat). I had to pass out a massive amount of xmas fireworks/presents and I had to repeat the Treant quest a few times before they finally gave me a NQ Dream robe. I still haven't received +1 yet either. --Scrawnysquall 14:00, 21 December 2006 (PST) New food item I placed all 3 new items in my MH talking to moogle today he says. Moogle: Master! I found this in the dream coffer, kupo! Moogle: It must be a present from the smilebringers. Here, you should have it. Obtained: Candy Ring Candy Ring ex This sweet candy, shaped into a ring with ancient magic, it popular among children during the Starlight Celebration. (Seems to be useable, but I want to wait to see if someone else finds what it does.) --Devious 17:29, 19 December 2006 (EST) My moogle found a Black Pudding in my dream stocking. Lleo 18:06, 19 December 2006 (EST) I found the Roast Turkey in my Dream Platter the day after, but I already had all 3 trees in my mog house and 3 dream items as well. Maximum Holiday Children fame? What does each Smilebringer say when you have max holiday children fame? Atagei-Portagei: The children love you! Even I think you're great! He has said this after two present deliveries. Is this max?--Anonymous 18:36, 19 December 2006 (EST) I'm pretty sure the max level mentions something about caravans. Hence why my LS and I called the level "caravans" the past 2 years. --Jopasopa 21:36, 19 December 2006 (EST) Mistake I know there are rules but I'm going to ignore them to just get this piece of info out. I'm not going to edit the page, I'll let the vets handle that. I got the Black Pudding in my dream stocking. I'm from Sandy, I also have a Sandy tree. My friend is also Sandy and bought a Sandy tree. He got the Candy Ring from the coffer. I think each day might give you something new. I'm not sure. I know that the nation of the tree doesn't matter. Also, I didn't have to wait anytime to get the present. I had the tree up for about a week before and all I had to do was get the kid's happiness to max and zone into my house and I got the special present. I also had to take the Dream Robe off to get the +1 Dream Robe. While wearing the Dream Robe, I only got fireworks. Like 90 of them. ; ;. I'm on the Leviathan Server and did the three furnishings first and the rest of time was spent in sandy. I also found out giving fireworks raised the joy in the city. SonKevin 02:16, 20 December 2006 (EST) I got my Dream Robe +1 while wearing my Dream Robe. Its random.--Anonymous 09:27, 20 December 2006 (EST) Dream Stocking I just got a Candy Cane from my Dream Stocking --Ganiman 08:29, 20 December 2006 (EST) Multiple Rewards It seems as though it's possible to get multiple gifts from the same furnishing: *Day 1: Gateau aux Fraises in the Dream Coffer. *Day 2: Buche au Chocolat in the Dream Platter. *Day 3: another Gateau aux Fraises in the Dream Coffer. All three Dream furnishings have been sitting in my Mog House since the first day of the event, and with the exception of a Bastokan Tree added on the first day, nothing has been added/removed from the layout since. --SZK 13:49, 21 December 2006 (EST) Fame Levels As far as I could find out, the levels of fame for the event (as mentioned by the smilebringer NPC) are the following: 1. You haven't brought any happiness to the children! What a disappointment. 2. You've done some good. You just need to give a little extra effort. 3. You've done fairly well. Keep it up! 4. You have given the children much joy. You make a good smilebringer. 5. You have brought smile upon smile to the children. Excellent work. 6. You have the children bursting with glee. Stupendous job. 7. The children love you. Even I think you're great. You start out at level 1. You increase one level by giving a Kiddy Present to any kid or by giving 10 fireworks to any kid or kids. You decrease one level when using the teleport service of the smilebringer NPC. At level 1, you can no longer use the teleport service. You need level 7 to obtain the Dream Robe +1 or to get the Special Present (Dream Hat +1). When the Twinkling Treant pops, you might want to set yourself in /follow and use a macro to cheer it on (a simple /cheer will do). You can do a treant quest every 5 minutes by teleporting to the next county. Even though the Twinkling Treant only spawns once every 15 minutes in each town, they seem to spawn with a 5 minute interval in the three different towns. The cycle seems to be San d'Oria => Windurst => Bastok (not sure if it changes after each JP midnight tally). Sandy might be a bit tricky since the smilebringer teleports you to the wrong part of town (South San d'Oria instead of North San d'Oria), so you have to run a bit and zone. --Demetress 14:55, 21 December 2006 (EST) *That part about being level 7 to obtain the Dream Robe +1 and the Special Present is incorrect. According to those messages, I had level 5 fame when I received my Dream Robe +1, and I had either level 4 or level 5 fame when I received the Special Present containing my Dream Hat +1 (I had level 5 holiday fame before warping home to Bastok from Windurst, and went straight to my Mog House and got the present). My holiday fame has yet to go beyond level 5 - I've never received any of those other fame messages. --SZK 23:06, 21 December 2006 (EST)